User talk:Winxer11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stormy's Dark Sirenix.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RoseXinh (talk) 08:15, June 16, 2013 (UTC)}} I replied on the blog you commented. Please check out. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Curious to ask, is your problem solved yet? 12:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Please stop adding unnecesary categories. Thank you. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, firstly, Fairies aren't Fairy forms. They earn fairy forms, but they aren't fairy forms. Secondly, only Brandon's category should be added to his page. I'm unsure why the specialists' girlfriends categories are on their pages, but Sky's category certainly shouldn't be there. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Saw your message on Brittney's talk page. I'll straight these. "Fairies" is the category for character(s) who attend(s)/(ed) school for fairies (Alfea or Beta Academy), example: Nova, Galatea, Bloom. "Fairy forms" is the category for the transformation for fairies, no matter it's fairy level or power, example: Charmix, Enchantix, Harmonix. Due to the fact that they're basically different, you are not allowed to mix them together! I don't think "a fairy form is a fairy", this is definitely wrong! About Sky and Brandon, they have their own categories: "Sky" and "Brandon". Added Stella's article on Brandon's category, since they're in relationship. Anything related to a character will be added in that character's category. Even Brandon is Sky's squire and they're even switch the names, they're not the same character, just like above, you're not allowed to mix them together! End article! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) No! That mean you, from normal human form (without wings and sparkle outfits), turn to fairy form (with wings and sparkle outfits). I don't mean to be rude, but you'd improve your English to understand at least 70% the content of each episodes. The slangs used in the whole series mostly are easy for beginners. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I presumed you would have got the point when your edits were reverted. Anyway, I don't want to start an argument so can we please leave it at that? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow, you're a Pakistani? I didn't know that :P! Sure, we can be friend, dear ;)! By the way, in which city do you live? I live in the Karachi ^.^!! 08:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh :(! Where do you live, then? 09:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi again ^^ Well, when I was posting a message on Fatimah's talkpage I saw you're from Australia. That's where I live too. I don't meet many Australians on wikia :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh lucky. Sydney looks so awesome. Well, I live in Western Australia. I love it here but I hate the hot weather. Sydney is quite temperate all year round. No, I don't know any other Australians here :P Actually, I think you're the first I've met :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's usually about 20-21 degrees in Winter :P Yep, I'd only had seen the 4Kids dub until I joined this wiki. Well you can make as many as you want but you can only have one template page. If you'd like to make more talkboxes, I'm sure Rose would be happy to merge them. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you want a request signature or do you want it to be a surprise? I'll make it a surprise. Anyway, who's ur fav Winx? ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 09:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC) . Enjoy! Don't know how to use it? here are the steps! Way 1: 1. Go . 2. Go to the signature part and type: {SUBST: Winxer11 Sig} (add another { and } ) 3. Clik the small white box next to the 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' 4. After you leave a message, type ~ ~ ~ ~ Way 2: 1. After you leave a message on someone's talkpage, go to 'Templates' (on the right) 2. Click 'Add other templates' 3. Type: Template:Winxer11 Sig 4. Click 'Publish' There you go! If you want any more sigs or another talkbox, just message me!!! :P :D}} . Enjoy! Don't know how to use it? here are the steps! Way 1: 1. Go . 2. Go to the signature part and type: {SUBST: Winxer11 Sig} (add another { and } ) 3. Clik the small white box next to the 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' 4. After you leave a message, type ~ ~ ~ ~ Way 2: 1. After you leave a message on someone's talkpage, go to 'Templates' (on the right) 2. Click 'Add other templates' 3. Type: Template:Winxer11 Sig 4. Click 'Publish' There you go! If you want any more sigs or another talkbox, just message me!!! :P :D}} (Sorry, I left 2 messages! Oops...) ♥Roxy♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥] 10:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see :)! How's weather there? It's fine weather in the Karachi :P! 04:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright then... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow :D! And I watch Winx in English... I tried to find Winx in Urdu, but I failed >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Nick Dub, Rai English, and 4Kids ^^!!! How about you? And you don't have to apologize, dear ;)! 08:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I think all the users here agree that 4Kids had the best voice actors, especially for Icy. Sometimes I wish they had the contract back too :( --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I love 4Kids dub - I just hate how they change story... But I like this dub anyhow :)! 04:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ikr. Lisa Ortiz was the best, she voiced for Musa, Icy and Digit and she gave Icy a personality that the other dub voice actors never gave their characters. Okay ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) . ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome. Just one problem. When you use your talkbox, please don't sign your signature. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) It's ok ^^ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:32, July 4, 2013 (UTC)